The Unfinished Tails of Shagi
by Shagi Tigori
Summary: These are a bunch of random incomplete blurbs I created most when I was in a club. Don't plan on continuing them though. Also I have on other chapters some randomness that I may or may not continue, These animes range all over with my own characters in it
1. CIA stuffs

The Unfinished Tails of Shagi

The Unfinished Tails of Shagi

CIA activities 1

The pale light in the isolated forest shone on her silver blonde hair. Her eyes flitting from sight to sight. The hairs on the back of her neck standing up as she felt a pair of eyes watching her every motion, a cold memory of her horrific past. A time of happiness and carelessness. The great thief that stole her one treasure, her heart. Noises reminding her of the past as she walked through the familiar territory. Her eyes shining with remorse.

CIA activities 2

Shadows of a past life, Masks of hidden lies, Fears seize her mind as the cold night grows, times of love and peace thrown to darkness, Love Shattered, the darkness clouding the mind, Her sapphire gaze shining as crystal tears fell. She can never escape. None to comfort her grieving heart in its time of need, dead to the world, Love's fire extinguished as she is pulled into this dark reality of despair and self loathing.

CIA activities 3

Golden eyes shone through the mask of the red-head, his lies no longer believed by the young girl. Her cold gaze penetrated deep in his mint to the pit of his guilt and horror-filled conscience. Her voice remained emotionless as she played his game of lies. She felt her hear shatter when she had seen the mask falter, lies, mistrust, regret. She felt all this and more as his guilt filled gaze stayed upon her face. The sense of mind, shattered.

CIA activities 4

Movement, twisting, flowing, gracefully twisting as the melody flows. Spinning silk, flowing around her form, emerald eyes glistening as partners turn. Flowing as one, flying and turning. Bodies twist to an ancient melody. Together they move, as if one under the moon. Music blares from speakers as they move. The black stage lit solely for their identical forms. The female's form twists as the male moves at her side. Her deep purple dress flowing in the motion. Silver hair twisting around the forms. Their movements precise and instinctual as the music continued. The music soon stopped and the two stood, one next to the other, smiles on their faces as they bowed to no one and laughed. The two would start again in their joyful practice of this duet.

Untitled

She ran, her heart pounding in her ears as she raced through the darkened, empty streets, fear shining in emerald eyes. Footsteps could be heard moving at a steady pace, her own steps almost silent as she ran. Shadows danced around her in a dark and cruel trance, windows dark and doors locked, there was no escape. She turned, silver hair flashing in the street light as she moved down the next street. The sound of footsteps fades as if the being has given up. She stumbled towards a young man walking throught the empty street, seemingly oblivious of the horrors behind him. She reached him, raising a hand up to his shoulder. Slowly the boy turned towards the girl, his pallor face grotesque and twisted. His eyes looked as if they had been scratched out, blood stained on his face. She let out a shrill cry, the darkness seeming to emanate from him as he reached a skeletal hand towards her. Her eyes widened and she turned and began to run once again. He let out a malicious laugh that tore through the air and penetrated her mind. Tear of fright slivered down her face as her hair whipped in the wind. There was no escape, no knight in shining armor to rescue this damsel in distress. This hellish nightmare was inescapable and only seemed to worsen.

CIA activities 5

Movement to her left drew sapphire orbs to find nothingness. Darkness around her, a single beat pulsing around her form. She twisted around once more to dark nothingness. Blonde hair whipped around in the wind, her form shifting to the right before speeding off.

CIA activities 6

Cold eyes stalk the young teen through the lamp lit streets. She quickened her pace as the feeling of paranoia grew. A young moved to the girl's side, looking around as if they were prey and the eyes the hunter. The two moved towards the crowds, sticking out with their odd colored hair, perfect for the eyes to keep track of them. The pair moved to a store, fear could be seen in the girl's eyes as she twisted, searching for the predator. The eyes gleamed in the dark, staying just out of sight of the two. They moved, the feeling driving them mad, yet they never seemed to shake it. Nowhere was safe from the ever watchful eyes. There was no place to run, fear seeping into their bones as they ran from the unknown.

Random

The sin shone on the bare streets of a forgotten time. The windows dark and dust covered a grey wasteland of eternity. None move in the night or day of this place.

Untitled

It was a dark night, no moon or stars glistening. No joyous laughter or sweet nothings whispered in the wind. A figure hid in the shadows, abandoned streets crowded with homes baring soulless eyes. Ashes blew in the biting wind, smoke surrounding all. There would be none to greet the traveler. The figure stalked through the desolate town, taking shelter in a burnt home. A mask covered the young being's face as they moved through the night. Voices surrounded the being, causing sanity to slowly disintegrate. Guilt pulled at every fiber of their mind.


	2. DN Angel idea

A light touch to her back caused a soft gasp to escape the pale, chapped lips of the pallor girl. Rain splashed around her feet, cascading through her hair and down her tear-stained face, red tinting the pooling water. Her golden orbs fill with anger as the being who touched her is recognized in her mind. The one that started this mess, the one who tore down her walls and broke through to her heart. His sapphire eyes glare down at her torn form, his light blue hair sticking to his head from the water. His cold eyes penetrate to the deepest recesses of her soul, chilling her to the bone. She let out a screech of pain, a voice speaking in her mind, consoling her, manipulating her to its will. There was a sound of tearing and the agonizing pain in flashes along with the distinct grotesque sound of bones popping into place as wings grew from the girl's back, her form growing a few inches taller. The boy's eyes widened then narrowed once more, gold flashing briefly to the surface before he backed away, clenching his stomach and sides. He closed his eyes in pain and his form also began to change. A low growl of anger emanated from the silver haired woman, her eyes narrowing as she beheld the commander's other half, the demon angel, Krad. Her wings spread, blood splattering as she moved them. She held a look of malice and loathing towards this being. Nothing had severed her heart or life as greatly as this monster. She stood in front of a fountain with this demon beside her. No human would be in this area at this time, the great Phantom Thief would surely strike again on the other side of town. Yet the Commander was here with the young woman, believing that interruptions would not occur. A young man with dark purple hair stood in shadow, holding the precious artifact already swiped from the well guarded museum.


	3. Kigari Fruitsbasket insp

Silver snakes around the swift form of the young woman. Twisting and bending her body as a soft tune floats to her ears. The stars twinkle through the small opening in the trees. She twists gracefully, her eyes closed as she moves to the sweet melody. She begins to spin, the beat speeding up as her body rotates faster. The music suddenly slows again and her form seems to fall to the ground. She has a small smile upon her face as the music saddens. She begins to move once more, swaying as the music courses through her soul. The music changed from the wordless symphony to more modern music.


	4. fruitsbasket I think Tainted love insp

Character name: shoukinkasegi Kasegi for short

The night sky was covered, lightning flashing as rain poured over the sleeping city. A cloaked figure with Yellow-Orange eyes that shone from under their hood stood watching the few stragglers that were out in the storms from the top of a rather tall store. They let out a small smirk as they saw the being they were looking for walk below them. A low growl came from their throat as the moved towards the being, leaping down from the building to the ground in an alleyway. The young woman moved quickly, a fleeting sense of being followed came over her as she walked towards her destination. She glanced around and moved faster as she felt the pair of eyes on her back once more. The figure smirked slightly, following the emerald eyes angel in the shadows. She shuddered slightly and began to run due to the fact she couldn't shake the feeling of being followed. The cloaked figure only grimaced more as the hunt was on. The hood fell to reveal some of his long dark orange hair that was braided down his back, black coyote ears perking on his head. He quickened his pace, stalking behind her and sending that feeling coursing through her small form, his fang-like teeth showing in his wide grimace. One would expect a bit of commotion due to the fact that this demon was in the human world, showing his demon features for that matter but the ironic part of human nature is the oblivious nature of the creatures. He mentally laughed at the thought as he continued his chase, his prize waiting for him a small distance away. The young woman, a hidden fox demon, fumbled with her keys to her new apartment. She shared the building with her twin brother who looked exactly like her. He had taken care of the brother earlier in the evening, making sure that he would not interfere with his fun. He had him caged in his hideout and was now hunting the other for sport, though he would not just hunt this one. He would take away the only thing that she had any control over. He would cause her to become tainted. He appeared soon in the same hallway as her, slowly closing in the range as she tried to get into her home. She let out a cry of fright, noticing his coyote ears and the ravenous look in his eyes. She let out a soft whimper and began backing away.


End file.
